


A explosive kiss

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fem!Trek, Sad, Stranded, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Written in celebration of hitting 400 followers on tumblr





	

“Mrs Spock!”

T’Spock turned away from the exit, her emotionless expression landing on the injured physician leaned against the wall with her gear alongside her. The door was being punched by each bang that echoed against her shoulder. The woman had one eye closed and the other eye open. It had been long four years stranded on a alien planet that was in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse. It was a shame that the captain had to betaken away during their adjustment to this new life.  Out of contact with the Enterprise. 

“Get the gun out,” Lea said. 

“Doctor,” T’Spock said. “that is a illogical idea to consider suicide.”

“We are never goin’ to come out of this alive, damn it!” Lea snapped. 

“Yes, we will,” T’Spock said. 

Lea sighed. 

“lOOK,” lEA said. “we fought a good fight. We can’t save ourselves.”

The Vulcan paused considering that statement. 

“I would  prefer to die fighting than giving up,” T’Spock said. 

“I am out of bullets,”  Lea dropped the gun to the floor. The side of her head had blood coming down from a cut. “and you?”

“Never give up, never surrender,” T’Spock said. “humanities inspirational figure said that, in its own source of inspiration, and I like to believe that one time Commander  Taggart and his crew faced this.”

“We have to use the gun,” Lea said. “And they are fictional!”

“Doctor, you took a vow not to take life,” T’Spock said. “and they gave hope.”

“I think Jannie would understand goin' against my vows,” Lea said. 

“A mercy killing is illogical as we are going to get out of here,” T’Spock said. 

Lea sighed, in annoyance. 

“The  Enterprise left four years ago,” Lea said.  “they would never come back after a away team’s report.”

“You once said that there is hope in the impossible,”  T’Spock said. 

“I did,”  Lea said. “but that was when Jannie was with us,” T’Spock took a rounded device out from her knapsack. “it has been an honor to serve with you, half Vulcan and all, didn’t expect to die with you. Always thought it would be you and Jannie dyin’ side by side.”

“As did I,” T’Spock said. “I have something better.”

“What?” Lea said. “better than a gun?”

“A bomb,” T’Spock said. “I created this in our first year in case . .  .” she rolled the device in her hands from side to  side. It was a large, rounded uneven edged ball with circular glass areas. She held it by  both hands. “This is a nuclear  bomb capable of eliminating life in a city wide area.  This is why we had to go to several laboratories.”

“Painless?” Lea asked. 

“Affirmative,”  T’Spock said.  Lea came to the woman’s side with a limp as the door banged. Lea placed her hands around the Vulcan’s hand. “it is not fair that we had to come together under this circumstance. “

“A lot like throwin’ a pair of flamingoes into a natural disaster and hopin’ for the best,” Lea said. “that the will to survive together will triumph disaster.” T’Spock nodded.

“I look forward to meeting you in my next life, Bones,” T’Spock said. She pressed a option on the side. Lea smiled. 

“You too, asshole,” Lea said, looking down to see the option on the glowing screen. She looked back toward the Vulcan. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k‘du,” T’Spock said. “kwul ish-veh.”

Lea put her hand onto the screen. 

Light poured out of the machine as she looked up in the direction of the Vulcan. She saw a smile on  T’Spock’s face instead of that usual stoic, calm expression. John McCoy, her son, living without knowing what happened to his mother, it was a shame. A shame that no one will ever know how hard they fought to save a city and find a cure for the zombie infection. An effort that was gaining  traction. An effort that led them here and the resistance several kilometers away in a safe zone.  

Her skin started to burn.

Ah screw it. 

Lea reached forward grabbing the back of the Vulcan’s head bringing her into a kiss  feeling the pain becoming worse. It was only seconds but it felt like minutes of a eternity. A warm, passionate kiss as her hand grabbed the hair of the Vulcan. The bomb destroyed the metal around it sending chunks into their bodies then their bodies were destroyed. And for once, it wasn’t an inconvenience for Lea. The walls around the skinless skeletons blew away as did the door. The skeletons, caught in a kiss, were vaporized. The buildings were destroyed as were the zombies and relics of civilization.  A mushroom cloud drifted into the air. Some out there, Jannie screamed in pain.

**The End.**


End file.
